videogamerpgfandomcom-20200216-history
Full Moon
Four and a half years ago, full moon was founded by a guy named Rapheal. He was on a search for just some nice people to spend some of his time with and some people to build an elite team in which to win team tournaments (which there were a lot of back then) He met up with several players and did exactly that for somewhere around a year until people started having issues with different clans. At that point, he had made friends who were in some of those clans and wanted to help them. Full Moon was thus, dragged into battle against many clans and eventually defeated pretty much all of them through their expert battle strategy and teamwork (that they had perfected for sport use but could also use like this.) Over time, Full Moon was attacked by 3 clans all together and they eventually "fell." Rapheal and his team were driven into hiding and started meeting on various servers with changed names so that they could continue to practice and compete. Two and a half years ago, a young woman named Tira joined Full Moon, taking the place of one of the members who had moved on from the game entirely. She was supposed to be their new "Striker", a position that Full Moon used in their competitive dueling team. But that didn't last long, when Tira was told the history of Full Moon, she decided that Rapheal was an idiot for not returning to kill those who had defeated him in the past and told him to either go after those clans again, or she would. Rapheal ejected her from his team and warned everyone that it was not okay to seek revenge against those clans because the battles had been over for over 8 months. Unfortunately for him, Tira had convinced a few team members (Xarin and Ullah) that it was for the best to bring "justice." Then came the great hoax that changed nearly everything. Tira used Xarin and Ullah to get information such as key and I.P. from Rapheal by exploiting the trust that he still had in them (due to not knowing that they had betrayed him). Raphael figured out what was going on and then ejected all of them from Full Moon. It was at this point that Tarren (striker), Pyrrha (D1/ Distract & Dodger 1), Dumas (Nightmare) (D2), and I joined up with Full Moon to replace the three rogue members on the dueling team. We learned quickly to play the dueling games and fight as a team but it was too late to save Raphael. Tira shut down Raphael's Key and locked it so he couldn't change it. Just like that, the leader of full moon was gone. Tira and the two veterans returned to Full Moon and took control over those of us who were left. She recruited many more members and formed a small army with herself at t he head. Her plan was now ready to go. Using the new recruits, she sent the man, now known as the predator along with a small team to take out a member of FGR from way back then. Predator turned on his team and cut all three of them down before fleeing. It is speculated to this day that predator was Raphael, returned to stop Full Moon. Within a week, I had left what was now called "The Society" and Tira sent people out to find the predator. Tarren excelled at the search and made progress quickly while putting his piers to shame. Although he was not fit to lead due to his laid back nature. In fear that the predator would return to attack her, Tira "reigned" and left Pyrrha in charge of Full Moon. For a couple years, Pyrrha led full moon with Tira as her "advisor". Soon, Tarren was named a master in Full Moon. Under Pyrrha, the search ended for a while and they were fine, dormant. Unfortunately, recently, Tira has gotten aggravated by something (remains unknown what) and restarted the search for the predator. Along with that, she pegged me as a traitor for quitting and had me (and those I care about: Bronte, Kratos, Keravnos, Oswin,and Codax have already beeh hit hard) hunted down too. I let myself get killed by Aphotic a few weeks ago in order to "pay his debt" so that he wouldn't be hunted as he was close to me. I do not believe Tira knows that I am back but with her massive skills in hacking, Tira can freeze and change keys at will as well as read conversations that have taken place on servers. Her reach is actually quite frightening. Her recent strategy has been to freeze my key and copy it to all of her FM officers so that if they get banned so will I. It's a low strategy but I cannot prevent it. In addition, recently Tira retook control by betraying Pyrrha and leaving her to die on a server, alone. Category:Battlefront II Category:Star Wars